


Catching Up With Your Past.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Established Relationship Even "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk never thought he would see Even Buckley again. Their relationship had ended on horrible terms, Tk was pretty sure that Buck never wanted to see him again after he left and he could see why.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Past Tk Strand/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 331





	Catching Up With Your Past.

Tk never thought he would see Evan Buckley again. Their relationship had ended on horrible terms, Tk was pretty sure that Buck never wanted to see him again after he left and he could see why. He hadn’t exactly been in the best place in his life when they dated and he defiantly hadn’t been the best boyfriend to the other man.

He had tried to reach out when he was getting sober, but it was almost two years after their relationship feel apart and he felt like he had waited too long and he spent his time trying to make it up to the people that he was actually able to.

And for a long time Tk thought that Buck was out of his life forever until one day almost ten years after they had broken up.

“Tyler.” Buck said in shock from where he was standing next to the bar a beer in his hand.

“Evan.” TK said in just as much shock staring over at his ex-boyfriend. “Hi.” Tk could feel the awkward air settling between them and there was a part of him that wanted to just run out of the bar and never look back but he stopped himself, knowing that it would probably do him more good to talk to the other man then it would to ignore him.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asked, a bar in Texas’ having been the last place he thought he would ever run into Tyler Strand.

“I work ten minutes from here.” Tk told him still rotted to the spot near the entrance. “What are you doing here?”

“My boyfriend’s family lives in El Paso, were here visiting.” Buck couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over Tk’s body trying to see if he could work out wither the younger man was high or not. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has.” Tk agreed with a small nod as he heard someone else walk into the bar behind him.

“Evan.” Owen said when he caught sight of the younger man, just as shocked as his son was to see him here.

“Mr Stand.” Buck looking up over to the older man letting a tiny smile pull on the corner of his lips.

“It’s been a long time Evan.” Owen pointed out as he walked over to shake the kid’s hand. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You to.” Buck agreed, actually meaning it even though things felt incredibly awkward between all of them.

“I’m going to leave you two to talk.” Owen said looking between Buck and Tk. “We’ll be over at the usual table.”

Tk just nodded at his dad unable to actually say anything right now. Neither men said anything until Owen had sat down at the table the rest of Tk’s house all seat around him. “We should probably talk.” Tk eventually said, turning back to look at the older man.

“Yeah we probably should.” Buck agreed with a small nod. “Outside.”

“Yeah.” Tk agreed with a small nod before he followed Buck out and over to one of the outside tables, no one else sitting around them. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah?” Buck asked with a small nod. “It’s been ten years.”

“I know it has, I was in a pretty crappy place last time we saw each other.” Tk told him as he fiddled with the ring on his finger. “Didn’t get everything sorted out for a while and then it just always felt wrong to call you or try and find you, like it was too late.”

“Are you sober now?” Buck asked because while TK looked sober there had been a point in their relationship when he had no clue TK was using, the younger man had been good at hiding it.”

“Yeah I am, have been for four years, almost five.” Tk admitted with a small smile, the thought of being sober for five years always making him feel a little proud of himself. “I’m doing a lot better now than I was then, I have been for a while now.”

“I’m happy for you Tk, I really am.” Buck said truthfully, he was happy for the younger man, there’s a part of him that wished Tk could have done this when he knew him but he was happy Tk was able to do it anyway.

“I’m sorry for everything I did then. I was horrible to you and I feel like crap about it. I hate who I was then so much.” Tk told him bringing his hands up to rest on the table. “You were amazing to me and I was horrible to you.”

“I’m sorry for telling your dad.” Buck apologised even though he wasn’t particularly sorry about it, Tk needed help he couldn’t give it to the younger man and by the looks of things Owen was able to do it.

“I hated you for doing that at first.” Tk admitted with a small laugh. “For a while I hated you for that but now, I needed my dad to know.”

“He helped you get sober?”

“No.” Tk admitted softly. “I wasn’t ready back then. The last thing I wanted was to get sober. Telling my dad sent me on a downward spiral.”

“Then why are you happy I told him?” Buck asked confused, his eyes catching sight of a ring on Tk’s finger and deciding to ask him about it in a bit.

“I overdosed about eight months after he confronted me about it. In some weird way it took that for me to see what a mess I was, I went to rehab and it took me a while but eventually I got sober. And I don’t think things would have gotten so bad so quickly if you didn’t tell him, so in some way you did really help me.” Tk smiled over at him for the first time since they first saw each other things around them didn’t feel quite so awkward. “As I said almost five years sober, back then being sober was not something I wanted. I’m so sorry I did what I did to you, if I could go back in time and not do it I would.”

“It was a long time ago and from the looks of things we have both moved on.” Buck cast his eyes down to Tk’s hand. “And you look really good, and if you hadn’t done what you did I wouldn’t have moved all the way to LA, and I wouldn’t have meet my boyfriend. How long have you been married?”

“Three and half months.” Tk said looking down at his ring, a small smile forming on his lips at just the thought of Carlos. “He is probably a huge part in why I’m still sober, he is. I know I’ve already said it like four times but I am so sorry about what I did, and I should have tried to find you sooner and apologised then.”

“It’s okay Tk.” Buck assured him even though there was a part of that would probably always be mad at the younger man for what he did to him, he also did understand that Tk was sick and he needed help back then and he was happy that Tk had been able to get it even if he wasn’t able to help. “Were both were we want to be now, both happy and that past is in the past.”

“You were always too good for me, even if I wasn’t an addict you would have been too good for me.” Tk told him feeling a weight that had been on his chest for years finally lift off. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know. Anything to make up for it.”

“Thanks TK.” Buck smiled over at him before he looked down at the watch on his wrist. “But I have to go, have plans with my boyfriend’s parents tonight and I cannot be late.”

“It’s was nice to see you Buck.” Tk smiled as the other man stood up. “I’m glad to hear your doing really well.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re doing really well too.” Buck agreed as he went to leave. “And I am really happy to see you happy and sober, I’m proud of you Tk.”

“Thanks Buck.” Tk said before the older man walked off leaving Tk seat on his own for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder and with a small jump turned around to see his husband.

“You okay?” Carlos asked looking down at the younger man with so much love and care in his eyes.

“Yeah, I needed that.” Tk promise him as he pushed himself up from the bench. “But do you mind if we go home, that brought back a lot of memories and I don’t want to be at a bar right now.”

“Yeah, I’ll go in and tell everyone were leaving, meet you at home.” Carlos agreed without even a second of thought.

“Thanks.” Tk smiled thankfully as he lent up to place a small kiss on Carlos’ lips. “I’ll meet you at home, I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
